When Tragedy Strikes
by MENace tenCHI
Summary: Someone has threatened Seto and all the one's he love. He decides to take them to Kaiba corp towers for protection. but what happens when things go oh so wrong. (SetoxOC BakuraxOC YamixOC)
1. Default Chapter

Menchi: Another story by me!

YamiAoi: Yeah we know!

Menchi: I feel special.

YamiAoi: Well start this thing already!!

Menchi: Fine party pooper!

Disclaimer: Menchi does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Only Menchi and thats it. Ryu, Jager, Kairi, and Faith belong to their respective owners. (This disclaimer is dedicated to Theatre of War)

_

* * *

_

_Attention Seto Kaiba:  
I have giving you enough warning. And you have yet to take my threats on your life seriously, so I will take my plans a step further. I hate to endanger any innocent lives, but you have left me no choice. If I do not see my demands fulfilled in 2 weeks I will have no choice but to take the lives of Jager Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba, and Kairi Mouto. I sincerely regret having to do this but as I said I have no choice. I've given you enough time. Don't even think about of trying to hide or deport these people or yourself. It will be no use. I have my sources. And I will find them.  
  
-Sincerely,  
A friend._

* * *

"Goshi, call everyone I need them here A.S.A.P!" Seto yelled to one of his butlers. He had just read the e-mail and for the first time in a long time he was worried about the well being of everyone he knew. At first he thought it was some other company trying to scare him to sell Kaiba Corp. When he did some digging he found no link to other companies. When the e-mail's first started they threatened to over through him as president. Later they started to threaten his life. He disregarded them as stupid junk mail. When they started to describe his girlfriend, Kairi, and family, Jager and Mokuba, he grew cautious. He had them followed and kept under watch. This was the first e-mail threatening their lives. He wasn't going to take any chances. They meant the world to him, and he was not going to let that world crash down on him.   
"AAAAHHHH!!!!" a scream pierced the air of his office. Kairi soon came in running. She attempted to stop by his chair, but did not succeed. She came crashing into him and his chair sending them into the wall behind them. She shook her hair out of her face, he saw her face smiling. He didn't want to ruin it, but she had to know. "Hello!" she beamed at him; he was about to respond when three other girls crashed into the floor in front of the desk.  
"KAIRI!!!! What are you doing?" Jager got up releasing the other girls from their prison of being trapped under her. "Goshi said it was important. And I don't think that sitting in Seto's lap was the reason." all of Jager's hair was a mess. Black locks fell everywhere, her ponytail had fallen out and her bangs were sticking up. Seto merely placed a secure arm around Kairi's waist; she adjusted herself till she was in a comfortable position.  
"You're just mad that she has someone to save her from the other boys. And well you don't." a blond said sitting on the last girls back. She looked so much like her older sister, yet Faith didn't care for clothes as Mai did.  
"FAITH!!! YOU HORRID COW!!!! GET!!! OFF!!!" cried the youngest of the Mazaki's. Faith looked to the side to see that for a fact she was sitting on her bestfriend. After getting off Menchi, which Seto would never admit to saying, was the more likable over her older sister Anzu the friendship queen, Faith stood next to Jager. "I can breath." the girl stood fixing her brown ponytail and naturally crimson red bangs into a more human appearance. "And Faith I wouldn't be talking, you don't either. Yami was part of that crowd back there."  
"So neither do you" Faith shot back.  
"Never said that I did" Menchi took a seat in a chair. "Now that you mention it. We gotta hide!" she said with a laugh. Before she could get up 10 boys ran into the room. All of them had a look in their eye's that gave the distinct feeling of horror. "OH $#%" Menchi breathed before launching herself around Seto's desk and flattening herself against the wall. Seto soon found that Jager and Faith had joined him and Kairi behind his desk too.  
"Jager, sweetheart." said Bakura to his girlfriend with an overly sweet voice. "I'm sorry, come here" he gestured. She just shook her head.  
"Faith I was stupid" Yami started. "Will you please come here?" Faith simply ducked behind Seto's chair.  
"Menchi..." Otogi was going to try to sweet talk her, but Menchi (being the biggest loud mouth alive) stopped him before he even got started.  
"Menchi my $$!! You were gunna try to sweet talk your way into making me go over there and then you'll use me as bait!!! HOW STUPID DO YOU THINK I AM?!?!?!?!?" she shot him down, burn. "Faith don't answer!" she stopped the blond before she could open her mouth.  
"Well, if you don't mind" Mai, Shizuka and Anzu had just walked in. Mai was in the room one second and was already complaining. "I have things to do. And would like to hear what Kaiba has about to say."  
"Did I miss anything?" called the youngest Kaiba, Mokuba, had just popped into the room.  
"No" Jou said looking around seeing if there was any way to impress Mai or Kairi while he was standing there.  
"Why the hell where you all chasing them?" Seto asked he boys.  
"They ate all the rest of donuts on the table the little pigs!" Honda cried.   
"There were only 4 left!!!" Jager yelled in defense.  
"Were they on the kitchen table?" Seto pushed.  
"Yeah, they were." Ryou said thoughtfully  
"Those were mine" Kairi tired to turn herself to face Seto but instead fell off his lap. She hit the floor and scooted off to the corner by the filling cabinet with Menchi.   
"Sorry Seto, we didn't know." Kairi tried to calm Seto down so he wouldn't start yelling.   
"Fine! Fine!" he breathed. "It's not important." Kairi stood up and felt Seto's face checking if he was sick. It wasn't normal of him to dismiss anything just on a whim.  
"Are you ok?" Kairi asked.  
"I'm fine. I asked you here for a purpose. I wanted to keep you all from this, but that's no longer an option. For the past 6 months I have been receiving e-mail's" he gestured to the girl who were still hiding behind his desk to sit in front like the rest. He moved out of his chair and across the room to look out the window.  
"So, what's the big deal?" Jou laughed. Jager moved to sit on the coffee table with Mokuba. Kairi sat on the edge of Seto's desk, while Menchi, still not trusting Otogi, sat cross-legged on the corner of the desk next to her. Faith moved to sit Yami's lap.  
"Jou" Kairi smiled. "Shut up. This important, so quit acting so childish" she finished. Menchi smirked, Jou looked like he had just got slapped. Believe me and she knew for a fact, she had slapped him before!  
"The contents..." Seto ignored the interruption. "Where not usual. I have received, aimed at myself, death threats before. All have shown to be hollow and empty." Anzu gasped when he mentioned the threats to his life. "These are different. Who ever is sending them knows too much about the people I hold in my company. And has been following several of you." Jager for the first time in a long time paled holding her little brother close to her. "They, whom ever they are, placed a threat on the lives of the people who mean the most to me. And I am not going to take any chances. I can protect myself." he went around his desk and right before he sat down he removed a 9m.m. from its hiding place in his coat. "But I can not protect all of you myself. That's why tomorrow I am moving to Kaiba Corp. Towers. I will not let leave any ties to myself unprotected, so I am having you all come with weather you want to or not." he looked over the room. Yami, Bakura, and Ryu sat staring at the floor, deep in thought. Ryou, Yugi, Mai, Shizuka, Faith, and Anzu looked peaky and pale. Like someone facing his or her worst fear. Menchi and Kairi, who were still sitting on Seto's desk staring at the semi-automatic laying near them. Otogi, Honda and Jou looked nervous. Jager had her arms protectively around Mokuba. Malik and Marik didn't look phased at all.  
"When did you get..." Kairi motioned to the gun. "THAT! I've never it seen before." she had taken Seto's jackets and coats before and never seen a place where it could be hidden. "Do you even know how to use it?" staring at the gun as if it could fire at any moment.  
"I have had it for quite some time. And yes I do, Kairi it's on safety it wont fire even if I pull the trigger." he added seeing her face. Not seeing any improvement in her features he reached for it and within seconds disassembled it. He felt she needed to be at ease knowing he carried the weapon and knew how to handle it. But he wasn't getting the reassurance he wanted, all she did was stare at the piece's of the once firearm. Menchi slipped off the desk and grabbed Kairi's shoulders and whispered in her ear.  
"Kairi, I think we should go pack." Then looking to everyone else, "Well see you later." she steered Kairi by her shoulders out of the room. Ryu stood and followed his friends going to make sure they were all right.  
"I suggest you all do the same" Seto ending the meeting of the members of household. Everyone got up and began to clear out. Seto reached for the gun and re-assembled it placing it back in hiding before going to his room to pack.   
Ryu found both girls in Kairi's room. Menchi, who was failing to make the other girl feel better, also was trying to get the girl to pack.  
"Kairi, DROP IT!" she cried in frustration.  
"HE HAS A GUN!!!" Kairi yelled at the top of her lungs. "A GUN MENCHI!! A GUN!!!" Menchi looked like she was going to scream. "Do you know where most misfires of guns happen?" Menchi was about to answer but was cut off. "IN THE HOME!! What if he accidentally shot himself or..." she waved her arms madly." SOMETHING!!!"  
"KAIRI!!! He knows how to handle it, no person who just got a gun would ever be able to handle it with ease like he just did!" Menchi said placing several of Kairi shirts into a suitcase. "It takes time and patience to handle a weapon like that. Seto probably has it to make sure that nothing happens-"  
"What if who ever is trying to hurt him gets a hold of it and uses it against him? He's giving them a weapon to kill him without meaning to!!!" she burst.  
"Seto started learning to use a gun at age 13. One year after coming to move in with his step-father." Ryu stepped in the room. "He never told anyone because Gozaburo told him not to. He told me that it was one of the few things he actually was glad Gozaburo made him do." he leaned on the wall watching both girls. "Besides Seto is a master in martial arts he could easily disarm anyone."  
"RYU-SAMA!!!!" Menchi cried in exasperation. "Oday ouyay antway otay ealday ithway erhay istrutiveday indmay?!?!?! E'llshay urntay atthay intoay aay orriblehay ituationsay!!!" she wined. (It's pig latin: Do you want to deal with her destructive mind? She'll turn that into a horrible situation.)  
"Menchi why don't you go pack?" he said with a little acidity in his voice. She put down what she was holding and flicked him off before walking out of the room.

* * *

It was 7:30 in the morning when Seto got out of bed. He heard yelling and laughing telling him that he wasn't the only one awake. He went to the bathroom to shower and do his hair. He soon exited his room pulling his 3 suitcases and 1 duffle bag. When he entered the kitchen he saw Faith fighting with Marik for the waffle that was left on Ryou's plate. Menchi was talking with Jager. Otogi was sipping his coffee and telling Honda that he looked like a train wreck. Jou was flirting shamelessly with Mai who shirt was extremely low cut. Shizuka, Tea, Mokuba, Malik, Ryu, Kairi, Yugi, Bakura and Yami were nowhere in sight.  
"MARIK!!! I WANT TO EAT THAT!!!" Faith whined. She was now making an attempt to rescue the waffle from the evil yami's hand or fork, whichever.  
"Still you've gotta admit that Otogi has a better voice then Bakura." Menchi made a point in their conversation.   
"So, Bakura's way better at DDR. But they are totally matched in baseball." Jager pointed out.  
"Yeah but we can still kick their $$'s in a drinking contest" they both laughed.   
"Honda you have been up for 2 hours go get changed. And do your hair it looks like an afro." Otogi still trying to convince Honda to get out of p.j's.  
"AHHHHH!!!! BAKURA!!!!" a voice from the hallway yelled.   
"GIMME MY SHIRT!!!" another voice called soon Bakura came running in with a pink shirt clutched in his hands. He shoved into Honda's head, then he threw a blue shirt at Seto before hiding behind Jager. Soon Shizuka came running in followed by Kairi, both wearing only a skimpy slightly see through undershirts. "Bakura!!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!" Kairi screamed. Right then she launched herself around Jager and began to hit Bakura. Shizuka soon joined her.  
"Hey Kairi-chan!" Menchi said menacingly. "I like your bra, but I don't think anyone is supposed to see it. But thats just my opinion." Kairi blushed and looked at Bakura.  
"Where's my shirt?"   
"Seto took it..." Bakura cowered slightly.  
"And Shizuka's?"   
"Honda was trying to wear it." he moved around the chairs until he tripped and fell on Jager's lap. "Well good morning sexy" he commented to Jager.  
"Hi, I think…" Jager replied. "What are you doing?" she asked as he finished of her orange juice.   
"Eating your breakfast." he smiled at her and grabbed her last sausage stuffing in his mouth kissing her the cheek. "Thanks babe!" he got up.  
"Did you just call me babe?" Jager looked extremely confused.  
"Maaaaaayyybe!"   
"Okay whatever..."  
"Hmmm... What if I dyed the tips of my hair blue" Menchi butted in thinking out loud. "But wouldn't that turn my bangs purple?"  
"Random!" Ryou called  
"Yet what is randomness but normality in this place we called home." Jou said trying to be philosophical. Menchi looked at him and busted out laughing.   
"Where is everyone else? We need to get going." Seto said handing Kairi her shirt and getting himself some coffee.  
"Uuuhhhhh... I do's nots knows" Faith trying to get the waffle while Marik was off guard. "MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! MY WAFFLE!!!!!" She hollered while running from Marik eating the waffle.  
"NOOOO!!! THAT'S MINE!!!!" Marik howled  
"Really, all along I thought that it was mine and that I gave it to you. Stupid me" Ryou said sarcastically.  
"Bakura since when was your hikari so sarcastic?" Marik asked.  
"I have taught him well." Menchi hugged the silver haired boy around the shoulders.  
"Hikari I think you should stop hanging out with that girl without supervision. She's influcing your already damaged pschy " said Bakura while grabing some toast.  
"If it's damaged it's only because you did it" said Ryou while taking his dishes to the sink. Bakura only stood there mouth open, the toast he was eating missied it's mark. Everyone laughed, while Faith joined Menchi who continued to glomp Ryou. Jager kissed her boyfriend on the cheek.  
"It's ok I still love you." she hopped away.

* * *

"Otogi, what time is it?" said Menchi who had her legs across his in the very back of one of the Kaiba Corp suburbans. They had been stuck in there since 9:15 that morning.  
"A little after 3:20" he said while typing away on his laptop. Menchi squirmed in her seat. Peering into the row infront of her Ryou was writing in his journal, Anzu had been reading Cozmo Girl magazine, and Yugi was reading his book. The front seat was taken by Faith who was laying with her head in Yami's lap. (NOT like that you perverted sick-o's) The blond was dead asleep and Yami looked as if he was about to scream. He was board out of his anceint mind he had been driving for almost 6 hours straight. Just then Menchi's phone went off scaring everyone out of there stupor. Anzu, and Ryou could have not jumped any higher. Yugi fell off his seat, Faith simpy rolled over, Yami nearly had a heart attack so he swerved the steering wheel and Otogi almost dropped his computer. Menchi simply dug through her bag looking for it. The ring tone buzzed in her head, it was a song that she and the band had spent all last summer working on. They had only just recently finished it.  
"Moshi Moshi!" said Menchi as she finally answered her phone. Seto's voice filled her ear.  
"Does no one else ever turn on there phone besides you in that car?" he seemed agitated. She could hear Jager, Mokuba, Bakura and Kairi talking in the background.  
"I guess not. Why'd you call?" Menchi asked as the others stared at her. She simply sat back and enjoyed human interaction while it lasted, even though it was with Seto.   
"Tell Yami to follow the car infront of him we are stopping for food. And ask him why he swerved?" he said   
"My phone spooked him. It was quite in here and everybody freaked out when my phone went off"  
"I don't care if Yami is a chicken just tell him what I said." Seto then hung up.  
"Pharaoh! Keep following Honda we are stoping for food!" she called at the top of her lungs finally waking up Faith.  
"Food?" said Faith grogily

* * *

They all managed to get out of their cars without insighting a full scale riot. They managd to all get their food without killing anyone and Menchi, Jager, Bakura, Yugi, and Malik were sitting in the back of the suburban Bakura had been driving.   
"OK! We get it Jager you aren't telling. So next!" cried Malik as me took another bite out of his burger. He was sitting in the very back row with Menchi. Jager and Bakura were in the next one and Yugi was sitting in the front passenger seat laughing.   
"Yugi no chocking" said Menchi who was laughing at how red Yugi was turning. "Jager!!! Pick someone!"   
"Fine! Bakura! Truth or Dare?" she said taking a swing of her chocolate shake.  
"Dare me!" he said with a sexy voice.  
"Seven minutes in heaven right here, right now! With Jager!" yelled Menchi who was now eating the last few bites of her avacado bacon cheeseburger.  
"Fine! Time us!" he began to scoot towards Jager leaning in for his kiss. Then out of the blue he was kissing Jager's hand.  
"DON'T I get a say in this?" she looked at her boyfriend who looked extremly annoyed while looking at her through her fingers.  
"NO!" said Menchi and Malik at the same time and began to laugh. Menchi leaned back and knocked her head into the suit cases and laughed even harder.  
"I'll do it if you 2 do!" said Jager over Menchi's and Yugi's hysterical laughter.  
"FINE! Come here sexy!" shouted Malik and he grabed Menchi and kissed her. Bakura managed to catch Jager off guard. All Yugi could do was laugh. Not even two minutes in Seto opened the car door and looked with disgust at his little sister. He cleared his thoat loudly. Bakura and Jager split a part. Menchi managed to pry Malik off her and wack him in the head.  
"Hi Seto" said Bakura and then went to keep kissing Jager who simply didn't care about Seto being threre.  
"Will you stop that! Get ready we're leaving in a few mintues." Seto looked impatient.   
"That's enough time!" Bakura said and went back to making out with Jager who simply complied. Menchi and Malik were waging a full out war in the back seat. Seto just rolled his eye's and closed the door and walked off. Gun shot's rang through the air. Just then bullets wizzed through the window's of the car. Yugi dropped down below the dashboard. Bakura stoped kissing Jager and covered her with his body Malik did the same to Menchi. The group piled out of the car and into the parkinglot. Everyone who decided to eat in the resturaunt ran outside to see what was happening. There was Seto standing in the middle of the parkinglot he was crouched over holding his stomach. There was something on the floor in front of him. Kairi and Mokuba steped forward out of the doorway towards Seto. Another shot was fired and burst throught Seto's shoulder he fell to his knee's and to his side.   
"SETO!!!" shouted Jager as ran to Seto to see what was wrong with him.   
"BIG BROTHER!" cried Mokuba then a shower of gun fire erupted. A few steps from Seto, Mukoba hit the floor his leg bleeding from his thigh. Pandemonium broke out people ran every where. Jager reached Seto and barley missed getting hit in the shoulder she reached into Seto coat and pulled out his gun and shot towards where the gunfire was coming from. Jager fell back after being hit in her left arm. The shooting stopped. There was blood everywhere. Kairi ran over to Seto kneeled next to him. Tea was trying to stop the bleeding in Mokuba's leg with Shizuka. Bakura had Jager in his arms and he was holding her. Someone had called 911 because several police cars and 3 ambulances came blaring into the parkinglot.

* * *

Menchi: AH HA!

YamiAoi: What the hell is wrong with you?

Menchi: Another chapter in the bag!

YamiAoi: After working on it for 3 months maybe even more.

Menchi: Shut up!

Next chapter: **Through the Eye's of Others**


	2. Through the Eye's of Others

Menchi: Now I'm back from outer space!!! singing like the real song goes  
  
YamiAoi: You never went to outerspace.  
  
Menchi: I know but I can dream  
  
YamiAoi: No you can't.   
  
Menchi: Meanie!  
  
YamiAoi: Just get on with the story!  
  
Menchi: Okee pokee!  
  
YamiAoi: At the end of the chapter Menchi will reply to her reviews. Sound good?  
  
Menchi: Yes it does.  
  
YamiAoi: You don't have to answer everything I say looks annoyed  
  
Menchi: I know but I like to annoy you.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Only Menchi. Ryu, Kairi, Faith, and Jager berlong to their respective owner's.

* * *

**Jager P.O.V: **  
  
Lord I can't believe Malik asked me that. No way am I answering.  
"OK! We get it Jager you aren't telling. So next!" Malik is such a weirdo. Looks at Malik's burger How can he eat a rare burger with anchobies? Ok who should I pick. Bakura! Damn, how hard can Yugi laugh?  
"Yugi no chocking" Menchi made a funny! Dang now I see where Kairi gets her gene's for giggle fits, Yugi's a freaking tomato. "Jager!!! Pick someone!" Can we say demanding! Now who did I want to pick? Oh yeah!  
"Fine! Bakura! Truth or Dare?" I'll get him his time. Hey where did I put my shake? Oh yeah! Drink's some of her shake Chocolatey goodness!  
"Dare me!" god he sounds sexy. Reason number 1-5 why I am dating Bakura: He is a sexy beast!  
"Seven minutes in heaven right here right now! With Jager!" Wha?! hold on. I'm supposed to dare him not Menchi. That's not fair!  
"Fine! Time us!" OOOO! He is close. Wait don't I have a choice in this?  
"DON'T I get a say in this?" Aaaaaawwwwwwwwwww! He looks so cute looking at me like that.  
"NO!" note to self- kill Menchi and Malik. Ah ha I got an idea, this will get them back!  
"I'll do it if you to do!" this will get them. Or atleast Menchi. I'm so evil.  
"FINE! Come here sexy!" Malik what a freak, but thats why I... Reason 6-30 why I'm dating Bakura: He is a great kisser! Reason 31-50: He has a nice butt. Reason 51-65: He is funny. Reason 66-100: He is a great kisser. Reason 101-150: Nice body. Reason 151-180: Good kisser.  
"Hi Seto" Seto's here? Why is Bakura saying hi to him? Go away! Can't he see we're busy! Ok go away, now where were we? Keeps kissing Bakura  
"Will you stop that! Get ready we're leaving in a few mintues." Seto you are such a party pooper. Another note to self- Put something squishy in Seto's bed for payback. What the hell are those two doing back there? God they keep hitting our seat.   
"That's enough time!" reason's 181-5,000,000,000 why I am dating Bakura: Good kisser. WOW! Did anyone know that Bakura is a sexy beast and a great kisser. Awww! Why'd he sto- Oh my god gunfire! So that's why he stopped and the reason he moved to cover me. He looks worried. I want to see what's happening. Get out of the car Why is Seto just standing there? What, does he have a stomach ache or something? What's that on the floor infront of him? It look like water. Oh gross he barfed. No, thats not it. He's bleeding. His coat it's all bloody. Another shot fired Oh my god!   
"SETO!!!" Wha- what going on? Why is this thing happening? No, No, NO! Seto can't be dead. Why is Bakura trying to keep me back. Seto is hurt, I WANT TO SEE IF HE'S OK. Why wont he just let me see him? Everyone's running everywhere, but I can't hear anything. Everything is just one big blur. I don't know what I'm doing. What am I doing? MOKUBA!!!!! Oh my god, oh my god! Mokuba just got shot. NOOOO!!! They can't have my brother's! Grabs Seto's gun and fires off in the direction bullet are coming from.   
Falls back Why am I on the floor? Why is Bakura freaking out so bad? He has blood on his hand. I just feel so numb. I feel... I feel pain. My left arm it hurts. He's squeezing my arm. Menchi's coming over here. She's screaming something to me I can't here her. All I here are sierens. I'm cold now, and everything is going black. No. I've been...... shot.

* * *

**Mokuba's P.O.V:**  
  
"Seto how come you don't like pickles?" this just came to mind because every time I see my big brother eat a burger he takes out the pickles.  
"Because I don't" that sounds like something Jager would say. So that's where she get's it from. Well it only show's there related.   
"Mokuba, do you want some more soda?" Kairi so nice. And she's pretty, and she really loves Seto. Seto need's some love.  
"Yes please." Hey where is Seto going? "Big brother?" Why does he always scowl? I like it when he smiles. I think Kairi does too, but I wont tell him that.  
"I'm going to go tell thoes in the car to get ready to leave. Tell Kairi I'll be right back."  
"Ok big brother." he pretends that he doesn't care about Jager, but I know he still loves her, she's his little sister. Just in the same way I'm there little brother. I wonder if Seto will let me get a piece of cake before we leave.  
"Where'd Seto go?" Yay, Kairi got me a rootbeer. My favorite, maybe if I convince Kairi, she'll talk Seto into getting me cake.  
"He went to go see what Jager and the other's in the car are doing." yay and she got- Gunshots fired. "What's going on? Where all that coming from?" Kairi doesn't answer me as we hide under the table Shots stop I'm gunna see what's happening. And if Seto's ok.  
All I see is Seto standing in the middle of the road holding his stomach. He.... he looks hurt. He's bleeding. A lot. Ahhhh! No! He just got shot again.  
"SETO!!!" I hear Jager call out to our brother. I feel my legs moving, but I now, I can't hear a thing. I can't see anything either.   
"BIG BROTHER!" is all I can get out. My legs come out from under me and I fall. All I feel is pain. Just a whole bunch in my right leg. It hurts so bad. I try to grab Seto's hand but I'm to far. I see Jager run up to him and go into his coat and get out his gun. She picked it up and shot. Then I see more blood flying in the air. Jager fell back and hit the floor. NOOO!. Bakura runs over to her and picks her up. Soon Menchi run's over to her and then I feel pressure on my leg. I turn to see Anzu and Shizuka trying to stop the bleeding. Kairi ran by and she now has Seto's hand in her's and his head in her lap. They are talking to each other, but I can't hear. Everything is going black and blurry. I want my brother and sister.

* * *

**Seto's P.O.V:  
**  
"Seto how come you don't like pickles?" I really hate when Mokuba ask's pointless question's.  
"Because I don't" I'm starting to sound like Jager. Now there is something to be scared.  
"Mokuba, do you want some more soda?" Kairi, so thoughtful. Sometime's I wonder why she is still dating me.   
"Yes, please." he better be polite to her. Some how I think he thinks of her as a sister. Speaking of sister's. I am going to see what Jager is up to. Get's from table "Big brother?" I hate when he calls me like that. It always makes me want to smile.  
"I'm going to go tell thoes in the car to get ready to leave. Tell Kairi I'll be right back." only a half lie. I'm not planing to leave yet. And I will be right back.  
"Ok big brother." the way he looks at me. I feel like he can see right through me. The same way Jager does. Like they know thing's about me I don't even know. Opens the door of the suburban Oh god!  
"Hi Seto" this is something I did not need to see after eating. My baby sister making out with an eqyptian psychopath. They're lucky I don't lose my lunch. Malik and Menchi making out also. Someone up there wants me to throw up. Seems that Malik's getting what he deserves from Menchi. A nice beating. Hn.  
"Will you stop that! Get ready we're leaving in a few mintues." Do they understand the concept of the word stop?   
"That's enough time!" nope I guess not. Of course it's Jager and Bakura, what kind of stupid question is that? Jager doesn't understand a thing I say to her. I sometime's wonder if we are in any way related. Close's door She is such a pest sometimes. I wonder sometimes why I don't send her to boreding school. I think maybe there she'll learn some respe- Shot's fired  
My stomach. My hands are covered in blood. Pain so much pain. It hurts. This blood is... my blood. I.... I've been shot. Everyone's coming outside to see what's happening. Damn curiosity. I want to tell them to go back inside, to go back to safety. I can't, I can't find my voice. All I feel is pain. Everything is blurry. I feel cold. Oh so cold. I can feel the next bullet ripping through my shoulder but it doesn't hurt. I guess that's because I've lost so much blood. I know that I'm falling, but I don't feel the ground when I hit it. I see everyone else running around. I hear Jager shout my name and Mokuba call me his big brother. I smile. Even though it might be my last few seconds alive. I want to say everything I didn't to them. To tell Mokuba that I like it when he calls me big brother. I wanted to tell Jager that I care for her even though she gets on my nerves. To tell Kairi I'm in love with her.   
Thats when I see it. Mokuba getting shot in the leg. I wanted to go over to him and hug him and tell him everything is going to be ok. Then I see Jager reaching into my coat and grabing my gun. She shoot's it. Then blood is flying, Jager's on the floor. Bleeding, she's been shot. That's almost everyone I care for. Someone grab Kairi take her inside. Don't let her get hurt. I see Anzu and Shizuka are tending to Mokuba's wound. Bakura is holding Jager in his arms. Menchi is yelling out things I don't understand.   
Someone took my hand. And elevated my head it was Kairi. She's crying.  
"Kai-ri" I managed to get out.   
"No stop. Don't talk. I- It's gunna be ok." tears are flowing down her cheeks.  
"I-" it's hard to breathe. My head is swimming. "I love... you" I manage to force it out. It hurts but the more I try the determined I become to tell her the truth. "Wait for me. When this is all over. Will-" I had to stop and catch my breath. I have to finish what I've started. "Will you marry me?" I can fill myself slipping into darkness. Into the pain and the void of my own mind. I hear people yelling my name. Seirens are the last thing I hear before I blackout.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V:**  
  
Everyone was everywhere. The E.M.T's were rushing over to the three wounded Kaiba's.  
"Son, do you know who is hurt the worst?" asked the first E.M.T to Jounuchi.  
"Seto" said Jou as he craddled Mai who was weeping into his shoulder. There was a mess of people everywhere. The group of people who had come with the Kaiba's, bystanders, police, and and shopkeepers from the area were now looking at the scene infront of them. No sooner was Mokuba, the least crital of the three, stabalized a news crew arrived and began coverage of scene.  
"Anzu go with Mokuba make sure he get's there ok." yelled Menchi as she was standing to the side with Kairi, Bakura and Ryou. Mokuba was soon loaded in the ambulance with Anzu and Shizuka. He was yelling for Jager and Seto, but they couldn't go with him. Bakura, who was standing with Menchi, kept close watch on what they did to Jager. Menchi kept a hand around his arm to keep him from doing something that might compramise Jager's condition.  
"Only one of you can come with us. Sorry but that's it." said an E.M.T to the group. Bakura tried to step forward but Menchi pulled him back and spoke before he could.   
"I'm going with her" said Menchi as she forced him back. Bakura looked with suprised eye's at Menchi. "Bakura I need you to find Malik, Marik, Yami and Honda and drive the cars to the Hospital. I know you want to go with her but I don't think it's a good idea." she said taking a few breaths. "Empty the stuff out of the car that we where in and put it in the others." she looked to Jager's amubulance and then hurried her last words. "Ryou round up everybody and follow Seto's ambulance to the hospital. Then see if you find a hotel close by or, something." she hugged Kairi and whisped in the girls ear that everything was going to be fine. Then Menchi ran for the ambulance and got in. The ambulance soon took off at a fast pace.  
Ryou looked around searching the crowd. Yugi came running over to check on his sister. Once he touched her shoulder she began to cry. Then she through herself on him and cried into his shoulder. Ryou left Kairi in the care of Yugi and went off to collect the others. The last set of E.M.T's that were working on Seto lifted the streacher and moved over to that ambulance.   
"I'm sorry you can't come with him. We need all the emergeny personel in here and there's no room. You can follow us to the hospital." said the last E.M.T. Yugi looked at the lady and nodded his head. Ryou soon returned.  
"I've found everyone but Malik, Marik, Bakura and Yami. Why don't you and the rest go a head and go to the hospital. I'll have the others help me empty the other car. Ok" Ryou said while looking around trying to see if he could spot the others.  
"Alright," Yugi said and walked Kairi to the car. Ryou watched everyone pile in and drive away.

* * *

**Ryou's P.O.V:**  
  
Where in the world is my yami and the rest? And why is he not answering me when I try to use our mind link. _/Bakura!! Bakura why are you not answering me? YAMI! I will pull you back into the sennen ring./_ I have called and threatened why is he not answering?  
_Hikari what is it?_ an answer from him, why is he so mad?  
_/Where are you? I want to leave to the hospital already/_  
_Then go_  
_/I can not. How are you gunna get there? You do not even know where it is/_  
_I'm busy with Malik, Marik and Yami  
_ /_Yami where are you?/_ this dosent' sound so good. Three egyptian yami's and one psycotic hikari something is very wrong. Why is Bakura doing "something" with Yami? They hate each other. Something does not feel right. Bakura I asked you a question why aren't you answering me? he is starting to scare me. He is acting murderous again.   
_On the top of the building directly infront of the resturaunt. Now leave me alone we'll be down there in a few minutes._ I am gunna go see what he's up to.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V:**  
  
Ryou noticed that the fire escape was down on the building Bakura said was on top of. Ryou breathed in deeply and began to climb to the roof. When his head peeked over the edge of the roof Ryou saw the 4 others standing in a semi-circle around a man who was laying on the floor. Marik reached for the man's collar and lifted him off the ground. The man was bloody and pale. Just then Bakura through a punch at him. Ryou scrambled over the edge of the building and sat there by the edge in horror. He couldn't get a word out some how he managed to scream in there mind link.  
_/BAKURA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?/_ Bakura looked over to Ryou's horror struck face. Marik droped the man.   
"Ryou, let me explain." Yami came forward. His face void of all emotion.  
"Explain what Yami!" Ryou said standing up. "Your beating a man to pulp. What in bloody hell is there to explain?"  
"This is the man who shot the Kaiba's. His name is Lectur. He was one of the big five that were contracted by Jager's brother, Seto and Mokuba's step brother, Noah to defeat Seto and lock him in the virtual realem. He came here to finish what he as ordered to do. Only to the extreme." Yami said looking back with distaste at the man who laid crippled and bloody on the floor.   
"What are you going to do to him?" Ryou's eyes now seemed cold.  
"We were going to beat the $%&# out of him and leave him to the people you call the police, but then we could get arrested." said Malik who looked over Lectur with a glint in his eyes.  
"So, instead we were gunna take turns beating this #%& head to pulp and then send him to the shadow realem for eternity and then some." said Marik with an evil smile.  
"I think he is enough pain." Ryou looked over all their faces. "Send him to the shadow releam now. I do not think our criminal justice system of today will satisfy the debt he owes. He has caused endless pain to our friends. He deserves to be there in the shadow releam forever."  
"I think you are right Ryou. Let's do it now. If we keep hurting it will be his blood on our hands and that makes us just as bad as him." said Yami. Then all five of them turned to Lectur. The sennen symbol began to glow on Yami and Marik's forheads. The sennen ring around Ryou's neck began to glow and Malik pulled out the sennen rod. A bright light shown from the middle of the group. When the light disappeared Lectur was no longer.

* * *

Menchi: YAY!! I finished another chapter! I'm on a roll.  
  
YamiAoi: Yeah it only took you like a week to get it up.  
  
Menchi: Is it really that bad? A week is not a very long you should know.  
  
YamiAoi: That's better than a year. Like with some of your other stories. coughJ.S.M.o.Ecough  
  
Menchi: I know I'm working on it.  
  
YamiAoi: Sad beggings and the numerous other's you've started but no finished and haven't posted.  
  
Menchi: Shut your trap! Ok now to reviews:  
  
**Theater of War:** Yes you do! Thanks for reading.   
  
**Dark-Autumn:** Yes your musyness did! And it helped with this chapter as well. Updated! And as you can see Alee is not on the computer anymore cause I finished the chapter  
  
Menchi: Well that's all of them.  
  
YamiAoi: 2  
  
Menchi: It's progress.  
  
YamiAoi: 1 point to Theater of War's review 2 points to Jager review progress yeah right.  
  
Menchi: You know this chapter was kinda hard to get up. I kept getting writer's block. And you bugging me didn't help.  
  
YamiAoi: I know it didn't but I'm not here to help.  
  
Menchi: Any one out there with a bunch of explosives that I can use on my writer's block. point at a huge concrete block standing between Menchi and her muse, Jager her bff. Anyone?  
  
YamiAoi: Wow! That thing is huge!  
  
Menchi: See what I mean. Oh yeah this weekend I wont be able to work on my stories. I have a tournament in San Diego and I live in L.A. so you can see. I'm gunna be away from my computer until at least Sunday night. Most likely Monday morning.   
  
YamiAoi: In other word she's not gunna be able to post or even type anything for that matter.  
  
Menchi: So be patient with me I am really trying to keep up a regular schedual for posting. But it ain't work'n.   
  
YamiAoi: She needs to keep working on other stories. I wish I had my whip it would be motivation for you to work harder.  
  
Menchi: Why do you have a whip? 


End file.
